The consumer packaging industry is constantly trying to accomplish a number of what appear to be contradictory goals. Some of these goals include a container that protects the goods; a container that displays the goods directly to the consumer; a container that is attractive; a container that is made from inexpensive materials; a container that is inexpensively assembled; a container that permits economical placement of the goods inside; and a container that is easy for the consumer to open; a container that is difficult for a shoplifter to open; and a container that will show if it has been tampered with. In the jewelry and watch industry, particularly the novelity section thereof, it is extremely important for the package to be eye-catching, attractive, innovative, and yet still functional so that the jewelry and watches can be attractively and innovatively displayed. While there are some containers that meet some of these objectives, there really are very few containers which meet all of them.